Bad Guy Bakery: Chapter 2
by Nidonemo
Summary: The second chapter in the BGB series! Bowser discovers the power of coffee and Gannon seems to have a drinking problem! How wonderful! Remember to Read and Review!


Bad Guy Bakery 2

By Nidonemo

It's another wonderfully sunny day in the Mushroom Kingdom. Birds chirp happily, little Mushroom children play in the sandbox in the playground, just another wonderfully happy day in-

_**-BOOM!-**_

Bowser: OH DEAR GOD!

Okay maybe not...

::The main oven is on fire, the flames reach high above and nearly scorch the ceiling, Bowser is panicking along with Gannon::

Bowser: PUT IT OUT! PUT IT OUT!

Gannon: HOW?! HOW!?

Bowser: _WITH WATER YOU IDIOT!_

::Mewtwo flies in and shuts off the gas, Shadow the Hedgehog sprints in and throws a bucket of water upon the oven, Bowser and Gannon, drenching all three thoroughly::

Bowser: ...thanks...

::the title crashes down to the bottom of the screen, "Bad Guy Bakery" is written in big red letters, silly music plays, then fade to black::

:: fade in to Mewtwo sitting at a table, looking over some charts; a pencil floats by his head, occasionally floating down and scribbling something on the clipboard. Shadow is asleep at the register:

Mewtwo: Hmmn...what I don't understand is that we made a good sale a few days ago but it doesn't add up correctly...we should have made more than we...

::Mewtwo looks up at Shadow, frowns and forms a tiny orb of dark energy with a single finger. He flicks it at the sleeping Hedgehog. Shadow merely tilts his head and the orb misses and hits the wall behind him and disintegrates.::

Shadow: I'm awake ya know...

Mewtwo: We can't afford to have anyone asleep at this point in time; it might deter a potential customer.

Shadow: Tch, fine.

::The door opens and a bell rings, signaling a customer. Mewtwo looks up and Shadow opens his eyes to see an old Mushroom woman::

Shadow: Whaddya want?

::Mewtwo grunts and Shadow rolls his eyes::

Shadow: (Almost friendly) Welcome to the Mushroom Plaza Bakery, how can I help you today?

Mushroom Woman: Hello, may I have a glazed cruller please?

Shadow: Sure, one second, they're almost done.

::Shadow walks into the kitchen and pulls open an oven door, revealing a set of three trays of burnt crullers::

Shadow: Oh I don't believe this...

::He looks over to a sleeping Bowser and smacks him upside the head::

Bowser: OW! Hey! What was that for!?

::Shadow shoves a burnt cruller in front of Bowser's face::

Shadow: THIS you idiot!

Bowser: Awww crap...

Shadow: You really are useless you know that?

Bowser: Hey I didn't MEAN to burn the damn things! Besides I wasn't assigned them anyway! Those are Gannon's!

::Mewtwo floats in::

Mewtwo: What are you two doing, we have a custom- oh for the love of- who burnt them THIS time?!

Bowser: Hey don't look at me, these cruller things were Gannon's, NOT mine!

Shadow: Ah crap, hang on.

::Shadow walks back to the front register::

Shadow: Sorry, we kinda had a mishap in the back; the crullers won't be ready for a while. Do ya want anything else?

Mushroom Woman: Oh dear, um no that's okay. I'll just go to Big Bomber's Bakery instead.

::She turns around and leaves the store; Mewtwo appears from the back and looks around for the old Mushroom Woman::

Mewtwo: Where is she?

Shadow: We lost _another_ one to Big Bombers...

::Mewtwo slams his fist on a nearby table::

Mewtwo: Dammit...Bowser! Where is Gannon?!

Bowser: I have no idea, said something about getting a beer.

Shadow: It's ten in the morning! What's his problem!?

Bowser: What are you asking _ME_ for?

::The door opens and the little bell jingles, Eggman walks in.::

Mewtwo: About time you got here.

Eggman: What? I'm on time! It's...

::He looks over at the wall clock; it reads 10:00 am::

Eggman: What?! Confound it! Mine read 6:00 am!

::Shadow laughs::

Shadow: The great Dr. Eggman, the evil genius who built the Egg Carrier. The great designer who built thousands upon thousands of robots, and he can't even fix his own damn clock!

Eggman: Oh shut up. I'm a busy man!

Shadow: Yeah right.

Mewtwo: That's enough, Bowser go in the back and take care of those crullers. DON'T fall asleep this time! We have coffee, _drink_ it! Eggman, get started on the muffins, we need something that will attract customers. Shadow, you're register.

::Bowser walks over to the coffee dispensers and reaches for "Decaf"::

Mewtwo: Ah ah ah! I want you AWAKE. Use regular.

Bowser: I don't see the difference, isn't it all the same thing?

::Shadow looks up::

Shadow: You mean to say you've NEVER drank coffee before?!

::Bowser fills a cup with Regular::

Bowser: Well...no...I've never had coffee in my life. Is it good?

::Bowser sips his coffee and Shadow looks to Mewtwo, shocked. Mewtwo's eyes widen::

Mewtwo: Ah! Maybe it would be wise not to go with-

Bowser: Wow, this stuff is good! Mmm!

::Bowser chugs his coffee, lets out a steamy sigh and tosses the cup in the trash::

Bowser: Wow that was great! Uh...why are you guys looking at me like thaaa.....

::Bowser's eye starts to twitch and he begins to shiver, his eyes widen and his pupils shrink to tiny dots, a huge grin forms on his face and his red hair stands straight up and turns yellow::

Bowser: **_WOOOOOAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!! THAT'S SOME GOOOOOD COFFEEEEEEE!!!!!_**

Shadow: Oh shit....

Mewtwo: What have I done?

::Bowser starts to shake violently; Eggman exits the changing room and sees the coffee-smashed Dragon::

Eggman: Oh no! His energy must be spent immediately! If a dangerous amount of potential energy is not converted to kinetic energy it might overload and-

Mewtwo: BOWSER! CLEAN THE TABLES!

::Bowser zooms to the back and gets a hand towel; he then proceeds to zip around the seating area, scrubbing the tables at supersonic speed::

Shadow: Wow...I'm almost jealous...

::Mewtwo sees that he is almost finished and looks around frantically. He sees the burnt crullers in the trash::

Mewtwo: Bowser! After you finish the tables take out all the trash, wash your hands and then make a batch of crullers!

::Bowser abruptly stops in mid-wipe, nods then resumes his task::

Eggman: That is absolutely astounding! Such speed! Such finesse!

Mewtwo: The power of coffee...

Shadow: Amazing...

::The three stand in awe of the Dragon, scrubbing the tables and zooming about like a madman. Mewtwo looks to the Expresso machine and then to Shadow and Eggman::

Mewtwo: Don't let-

Shadow and Eggman: Understood...

::Bowser finishes wiping down the tables and zooms to the back, the cloth flying into the air and landing perfectly on the sink edge. He returns and in a flash the garbage receptacles are empty then in another flash they are each given a fresh trash bag. Bowser then ties off all the open and full bags of trash and hurls them into the back, they smash into the stone wall outside and plop into the giant trash collecting bin, the last one striking the lid and causing it to slam downward, closing the bin. Mewtwo, Eggman and Shadow look on in awe::

Shadow: Holy hell...

::Bowser then zooms to the kitchen sink and scrubs his claws thoroughly, then grabs various ingredients and starts making crullers at amazing speed::

Mewtwo: Well, it's about time we had some productivity in this place...

::The front door opens and a blue Fox walks in.::

Nidonemo: Hey guys what's up?

Mewtwo: Well if it isn't the great Nido.

Shadow: 'sup?

Eggman: Ah Nido! Good to see you!

::Nidonemo sits down at a table and places his backpack beneath the seat::

Nidonemo: How is business this morning?

Mewtwo: Uh well it could be better, but productivity has picked up.

Nidonemo: Good to hear! Hey uh where's Gannon and Bowser?

Shadow: Gannon supposedly went out to get a beer.

Nidonemo: It's ten in the morning! What's his problem?

Shadow: I said the same thing...

Nidonemo: So where's Bowser?

::Suddenly Bowser rushes into the sitting area::

Bowser: HeyaNidowhatcanIdoforyouthisgreatandwonderfulmorning?

Nidonemo: Whoa...cheerful today aren't we?

::Mewtwo sighs::

Mewtwo: He had his very first cup of coffee this morning.

Nidonemo: Very first as in...?

::Shadow nods::

Shadow: That's right, never had it before.

Nidonemo: Dear Gaia...

Bowser: SowhatcanIgetforyou?

Nidonemo: Um, well, I'd like a hot chocolate and a glazed, custard filled please.

Bowser: Comingrightuplittlebuddy!

::Bowser zooms off behind the display cabinet and back holding Nidonemo's donut and an empty cup::

Bowser: Hereyagogoodbuddy!

Nidonemo: Thanks!

::Nidonemo takes his cup and goes over to the beverage dispensers::

Eggman: So Nido, how's the boyfriend search going?

Nidonemo: Oh he's just getting a Banana Buster over at the Windurst Whirl juice bar.

::Mewtwo raises an eyebrow::

Mewtwo: Ah so you found someone huh?

::Nido takes a sip of his hot chocolate::

Nidonemo: Yep! He's really cute too!

::Nidonemo smiles widely. Just then a very handsome looking and muscular Wolf walks in wearing dark sunglasses, holding a Banana Buster::

Nidonemo: Chad! We were just talking about you!

Chad: Only good things I hope.

::Chad playfully messes up Nidonemo's hair::

Nidonemo: Guys, this is my boyfriend Chad!

::Chad nods and smiles::

Nidonemo: Chad, this is Mewtwo...

Mewtwo: Nice to meet you.

Nidonemo: ...Shadow...

Shadow: 'sup.

Nidonemo: ...Bowser...

Bowser: Heya!

Nidonemo: ...and Dr. Eggman.

Eggman: Hello.

Chad: It's a pleasure to meet you all. I've heard great things about you from Nido.

::Nidonemo smiles and nibbles on his donut. Chad checks his watch::

Chad: Uh, sorry interrupt your breakfast dude, but we gotta run if you want to be on time for your Japanese class.

Nido: Huh? Aww, okay then, I'll see you guys later ok?

::Nidonemo gets up and retrieves his backpack from beneath his seat while Shadow walks behind the register and rings up Nidonemo's order::

Shadow: That's $2.30 hot stuff. Tab or cash?

Nido: Tab.

::Chad looks at Nidonemo in disbelief::

Chad: A _tab?_ At a _bakery?_

Nidonemo: Uhhhh....

Shadow: Oh don't worry; it's only fifty dollars so far.

Bowser: He comes in a lot.

Chad: _**FIFTY BUCKS!?**_

Nidonemo: Oh it is _not!_ It's only like ten! Shadow, don't scare my boyfriend like that!

::Bowser and Shadow laugh and Chad sighs in relief::

Nidonemo: Okay see you guys later, Bowser stay away from the expresso machine. You might explode!

::Nidonemo laughs as he and Chad walk out the door. They wave goodbye and get on Chad's black sports motorcycle. Chad revs the engine and they drive off. Bowser looks to the coffee dispenser::

Bowser: Expresso? What's expresso?!

Mewtwo Shadow and Eggman: **_NOTHING!_**

::The door opens and Luigi walks in::

Shadow: Hey 'sup.

Luigi: Hello, I wanted to know how long the sale on creampuffs was going to last?

::Mewtwo tilts his head, confused::

Mewtwo: Sale? What sale?

::Bowser suddenly looks very nervous::

Luigi: Yes the "Dragon's Hush Hush Sale", Daisy and Peach came in on Tuesday and bought a dozen at half price.

::Mewtwo glares at Bowser::

Mewtwo: BOWSER!

Bowser: Uhhh....

_**END**_


End file.
